


First Kisses: Zaphod and Trillian

by Heather



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Adams
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	First Kisses: Zaphod and Trillian

Everything seemed to be made of light and dark, heat and cold. The interior of the ship was a glowy warmth that held her in, stimulating her senses even as the mouth on hers was doing. Lips and teeth and tongue all intertwined with her own and three separate hands tangling in her hair while another set of lips and teeth and tongue were busying themselves with her neck and shoulder. The sky outside was cold, the teeth against her neck were cold, and all around her, there were stars.

Trillian pulls back, looks into four perfectly matching, slightly stupid eyes and cracks a smile. "So I guess you really are from outer space, then?"


End file.
